1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hummingbird feeder structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hummingbird feeder wherein the same is arranged to prevent access to contents within the hummingbird feeder by crawling insects and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hummingbird feeder structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,673; 4,558,662; 3,913,527; and 4,691,665.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a hummingbird feeder having a water barrier containing fluid preventing access to the hummingbird food supply and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.